Miraculous: Liminal Space
by prehistoric-huntress
Summary: Adrien can only take so much in one lifetime. So many rejections. So much unrequited love. So much loss... He might fear being akumatized, but there are far worse things that can happen. A lot can happen inside liminal space, the time between "what was" and "what's next".
1. Unrequited Love

**Chapter One: Unrequited Love**

They sat upon a rooftop after another long battle against an akumazitation. Chat twirled his stick over his claws as they watched the sunset. The way the sky turned pink put him in a romantic mood. He purposefully placed his hand near Ladybug's hoping she'd reach for it. He waited, but she never moved. She had one leg dangling off the rooftop, and she was resting her chin on the leg she kept raised. Chat gazed at her. The orange starting to appear reflected beautifully in her bright, blue eyes. She looked content, pleased with herself. Chat's heart swelled and he couldn't help himself. He moved until his hand lay gently on hers. She gasped softly, then immediately pulled away. His heart sank.

"Chat, you need to stop," Ladybug said, looking down at the street.

"I know," he sighed. "You're in love with someone else." He pulled his knees into his chest. Ladybug stayed silent.

"Does he love you back?" he whispered.

"No… he doesn't," she answered. Chat looked over at her.

"So, why are you still hung up on him? He obviously doesn't care about you the way that I do."

Ladybug finally looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. It hurt his heart. Why was he saying such cruel words?

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just… I just love you." Ladybug's eyes opened wide. The soft breeze pushed the hair out of her face, revealing such beauty.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded. This was the first time the words had left his mouth. He had finally said them and she wasn't sure how to feel. He was always making jokes and acting like a fool. She had caught glimpses of his so-called love, but hearing the words was completely different than speculating.

"I do," he said. "You're amazing. I'm sure you're the same in your normal life and who wouldn't fall in love with that?"

"You can't possibly mean that," Ladybug said, in denial. He couldn't possibly love her when he didn't even know who she was.

"Would I ever lie to you, Bugaboo?" he said with a soft smile. Ladybug felt a familiar, but completely unexpected feeling in her chest. No. She wouldn't give up on Adrien.

"No," she whispered, afraid to witness the sadness she knew would creep into Chat Noir's eyes. "I just… I just don't feel the same, Chat. You've never lied to me, so I'm not going to lie to you."

Every word felt like an arrow to his heart.

"I need to go," Chat said, standing up. Ladybug caught his hand.

"Chat please don't go like this," she pleaded. Chat pulled his hand from her grip despite wanting to hold it all evening if she'd let him.

"It's best if I leave for now," he said. "Have a good night, M'lady." And like that, he disappeared across the rooftops. Ladybug looked down, crestfallen. She hated constantly hurting his feelings. He always smiled and played it off, but for how long? How long can he continue the charade? How long could she?


	2. Broken

**Chapter Two**

**Broken**

He landed inside his dark room. He sighed. There was no life to it. No colors, no fun shapes. He thought of Ladybug's bright red suit and her bright blue eyes and he felt happiness swell in his chest only to be crushed as her words bounced inside his head. _I'm in love with someone else._ He scoffed.

"Claws in," he whispered as he collapsed onto his bed. Per habit, a piece of cheese was already in his hand as Plagg plopped down next to him.

"So, what was that about?" Plagg asked, as he savored his camembert.

"Why do I even try?" Adrien sighed, staring up at his ceiling. "I don't think she'll ever love me. I mean, look at my life." He sat up and looked at the few photos he had framed around the room. Mostly of his deceased mother. None of his father. Only one with his friends.

"Who do I have that loves me?" he asked solemnly as he picked up a photo of his mother.

"Well…" Plagg started as he floated over and placed his chin atop the frame of his mother. "Doesn't that Marinette girl kinda like you?"

Adrien was about to object, but he decided to mull over the thought. He looked at Plagg's huge, green eyes.

"Do- do you really think she does? I mean, more than a friend?" Adrien asked hesitantly.

"There's only one way to find out," Plagg said, floating away on his back. "If you ask me, you're so rich, you could get any girl you want!"

"But only if they want me for me, not for my money or fame," Adrien complained. "What am I thinking?! I can't just go for Marinette because Ladybug rejected me. That's just… that's not nice. That's not me." He groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"Hey, you might be surprised," Plagg said, beginning to rummage inside his safe of cheese. Adrien glanced over to his computer where he had Ladybug as his back drop. Maybe Plagg was right for once. Ladybug seems to be as unwavering in her love for this stranger, who doesn't even love her back, as he is to her. Perhaps one of them had to let go to make the other happy. She'd certainly be happy if he stopped his flirting and advances. Maybe… just maybe… He surely wouldn't lose anything by just talking to her, right?

"Okay, Plagg, let's go. Claws out!" As soon as he felt the power surge through him, he jumped out his window. His father wouldn't let him out, so the only way to get to Marinette is by hopping over the rooftops. If he didn't go now, he'd definitely change his mind. He already felt uneasy putting Ladybug in the backseat, but also a slight sense of elation. Maybe this was the right choice for him. Maybe letting go of Ladybug is what he needed to do.

He arrived near where Marinette lives. He sat upon a rooftop trying to think of a way to begin his interaction with her. He had to admit that they had few and he didn't actually know a whole lot about her. As he contemplated, Marinette stepped outside the bakery. Chat leaned forward as she happily stepped towards the park. Chat watched her curiously. Perhaps he could walk into the park and say he wanted fresh air. That's not an odd excuse to use at the park. He had to admit she did look a little cute as she swung her arms and a brown basket in her one of her hands.

He was just about to jump down and de-transform when a figure emerged from the other side of the park and met her in the center. Chat squinted until he saw bright blue hair. Was it… Luka? He strained his eyesight. It was him. Luka pulled out a blanket from his backpack and laid it on the floor where Marinette began setting up for a picnic. Chat closed his eyes and slumped against a chimney. Of course. This is what he gets for giving up on Ladybug. He should've never even indulged this idea. Why did he even listen to Plagg?

Then he regretted opening his eyes. More people had shown up, Alya and Nino, Juleka and Rose, Ivan and Mylene. Chat's chest felt heavy. All his friends were meeting up and no one had called him. He turned away and left, feeling something brewing within him. He hadn't felt this in a while as he didn't want to, but he was having trouble pushing it back now.

He was back inside his room in no time, the feeling growing further.

"Claws in," he said, as he slumped into his computer chair. He checked his phone just in case he'd missed something as his time as Chat Noir, but there was nothing. Not even from Nino. He sighed. He'll be okay. Maybe they figured his father wouldn't let him go. It wouldn't be the first time. He walked into the dining hall, completely empty as usual.

It was late afternoon and the house was filled with a deep, yellow glow. He ran his fingers across the dining table and tried to remember his mother. If he could feel love, anything, from anyone, he could beat this ball of fury growing in his chest. He made it to the door that led to his father's office. Maybe… he just needed something to feel loved, seen, cared for… He didn't care what it was.

The door creaked open. His father stood at his computer.

"Father?" he called quietly. He didn't look up. Adrien stepped further into the room.

"Father, I- I was wondering if we could do something together this evening," he asked nervously. Gabriel's eyes shot upward and burned a whole through him.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he responded. Adrien recoiled.

"It doesn't have to be now. It can be later when you're done with your work. We just haven't done much and I thought –"

"Adrien." His father stared him down. "Must I repeat myself?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Adrien asked, his anger beginning to grow.

"Out of my office," Gabriel said. Adrien balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms.

"Do you love me, father?" he asked. "Do you care for me at all?"

"I don't have time to deal with your frivolous problems," his father responded coldly. He pressed a button and Nathalie almost immediately appeared at the doorway.

"Let your father work, Adrien," she said. Feeling like he was about to break down, Adrien ran out the door to his bedroom. He fell to his knees as his door slammed closed and he started to cry. Plagg hesitantly peeked from the bookshelves.

"Adrien?" he called. He floated to his shoulder. He didn't like getting emotional. He didn't like getting attached, but he was beginning to feel Adrien's pain like his own. Adrien reminded him a lot of himself.

"Why?!" Adrien yelled. He stood up, waving his arms angrily. Plagg dodged his fists.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" he cried. His green eyes were tortured as tears poured down his cheeks. Plagg began to worry. He had never seen Adrien so angry before.

"Adrien, please," he began to beg. Adrien began throwing things and trashing his bedroom. He was coming apart at the seams and Plagg could only watch.

"No one loves me!" he screamed. "No one cares! Not Ladybug! Not Marinette! None of my friends! Not even my own father!" Adrien continued. He was shaking from anger. He just wanted to break things. He wanted the room to look like how he felt. Used. Messy. _Broken. _Ladybug has never loved him. His friends probably only like him for his money. Not even his own father cared for him. He was always trapped. He might as well live his days within a prison cell. His father the warden. Nobody was going to save him. He wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"Adrien, calm down! It's probably a misunderstanding," Plagg pleaded. This wasn't like Adrien. The fury showing on his face was so unlike him. He needed to calm him down before an akuma appeared. He flew towards Adrien and hugged him the best way he could.

"Get away from me!" Adrien screamed, pushing him away. He wasn't stupid. Plagg had abandoned him before. Lied to him before. This was just a show of affection because he just wanted cheese and nothing else. Plagg floated dumbfounded.

"Don't think I don't know you've been lying to me!" Adrien said, towering over Plagg, that for the first time felt as small as he actually was.

"You don't care about me either!"

"Adrien, your emotions are just running wild. You need to control them before an akuma appears!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Suddenly, there was a blast inside the bedroom, knocking them apart. Adrien was flown into his piano, smashing it in the process. Plagg was sent flying into the shelves above, knocking everything down. Adrien blinked. His body hurt and he could feel blood trickling down his temples. He could barely move as he struggled against all the broken wood. His head felt heavy as he slowly sat up.

Plagg phased through everything that had buried him. He was… in pain? That wasn't possible. Kwamis don't feel pain like their owners do. What had knocked him back? He looked down to see Adrien bleeding among the wreckage that used to be his piano.

"Adrien!" he yelled as he flew down to his aid.

"What happened?" Adrien asked as he wiped blood off his brow. Plagg gasped.

"No, it can't be…"

"What are you gawking at?" Adrien snapped. "You could make yourself useful and grab a towel."

Plagg could only stare at his Miraculous. The black ring, perfectly made so many years ago, handed down from owner to owner, from guardian to guardian, through all sorts of battles was… broken.


End file.
